A Faulty Conspiracy Chapter One
by olette909
Summary: Sakura suddenly disappears, without anyone knowing where and when she vanished! Who could have caused her disappearance? Will Sasuke realize about her importance to him? Read to find out!


**A Faulty Conspiracy**

**Chapter One**

"**Sakura Gets Kidnapped"**

One stormy night, a man by the name of Uchiha Itachi runs quickly away from their town, grabbing this girl, Haruno Sakura. He ties her up and covers her mouth as he places her somewhere hidden, the place where the Akatsuki used to hide. Keeping her in secrecy, he leaves the girl and rushes back to his home.

The following day came. Itachi woke up the earliest and prepared breakfast for his younger brother, Sasuke. "'Niisan… Why so early..? We don't have any upcoming trainings, do we?" asked Sasuke, yawning. "It so happened that I woke up early, and it's better for you to get used to waking up this way. Don't be a wimp," replied Itachi. Sasuke said his usual "Hn" and ate breakfast. After that, Sasuke left to join his teammates. On his arrival to their usual spot, he noticed that Naruto looked impatient. "Where the hell is Sakura!?" yelled Naruto. "Don't go yelling on me, idiot," said Sasuke. Both of them noticed that they didn't see Sakura anywhere. Naruto suggested, "Hey, let's look for her." "Go look for her yourself." Naruto got pissed off and went on his own.

Afternoon came. Sasuke went back home, regardless of Sakura's bizarre absence. Naruto was in front of their door and said, "Uggh… I looked for her everywhere, even trying to leave Konoha...But she was nowhere to be found!" "Did I even ask you about her?" snarled Sasuke. "You're no good, Sasuke. You must well remember that," pointed Naruto. Naruto left and Sasuke entered his household. Itachi welcomed him with a question, "Are you sure you're not going anywhere else?" "No." "Are you really sure?" "Stop asking me." Itachi shown a little smirk and went to his room. Sasuke, irritated, jumped to his bed and took a small nap.

As twilight came, Itachi again secretly went back to the hideout to bring Sakura her food. He said, "You very well eat that. You will stay there for a little longer." Itachi then removed the cover on her mouth. "You don't need to cover my mouth. You think I'd scream so unnecessarily?" said Sakura. "Hn," smirked Itachi. "How about your brother…?" Sakura curiously asked. "He… He's too idiotic to realize what's important to him." Itachi left and went back home. As he arrived, he didn't realize that Sasuke was already awake. "Where were you from?" "And when did you start caring where I came from?" "Just asking… Thought that you'd go somewhere you're not supposed to." Itachi just passes by Sasuke and enters his room. Sasuke asked, "Are you sure you're not going anywhere else?" Itachi paused, but after that, he just continued inside and said, "Heard that somewhere, huh..." By dinner, Itachi didn't prepare their food. "Where's our dinner?" complained Sasuke. Itachi replied, "Go buy your own food." Sasuke stomped angrily and went out of their home. "I just hope you realize why I didn't prepare your food," said Itachi in his mind.

In Sasuke's situation, he went to Ichiraku Ramen to buy food. As usual, he sees Naruto there. "Any sign of Sakura?" "I never left home. Just now." "Oh, boy…" Sasuke ordered ramen for take-out and strolls back. Raindrops start to fall and Sasuke is still blocks away from his household. He runs quickly and finds shelter under the roof of an abandoned structure, which was where Sakura is hidden. He said to himself, "I'll never get to eat this at home... Better eat it here." As he eats the ramen, the smoke goes inside the room and Sakura smells it and said, "I'm so hungry… Despite that I was fed hours ago…" Sasuke heard her, but he thinks back and said, "Hn, must be my imagination." He finished eating and ran back home. He went back, but the door was locked. "Stupid Itachi!" yelled Sasuke. He kicked the door angrily and sat outside. We can hear Itachi laughing annoyingly and said, "You're very well not going inside today." "WHY!?" "Ha-ha, it's not that I care." Sasuke repeatedly kicks and punches the door until a crack was formed out of his anger. "If you destroy that door, you'll never get inside." Sasuke goes "Hmph" and sat down, pissed.

Hours passed and Sasuke fell asleep. Itachi secretly checked up on him and teleported him inside Sakura's abandoned dorm.

Morning came. Sasuke woke up. "This room looks familiar……" He sits down on the bed and looks around. "Must be dreaming, aren't I…" He touches the walls, the bed, and everything that was there. "I can't be dreaming… Or maybe I am…? Ugh, this I don't know." Sasuke sits down again confused, and very surprised. He looks down and said, "Now I know, this is Sakura's room. How the hell did I get here? Stupid Itachi……" He is about to leave when he realized that the door was locked from outside. "Damn it! My brother's playing with me, isn't he!?" He again repeatedly pulled out attacks on the door, but it didn't get wrecked due to Sakura's constant defense that she put there years ago. "Hell with it! Of all the rooms why this one!?" "Because you're forgetting something," said Itachi outside, by the window. "I never forget anything, and I never forgot about taking your head someday, Itachi!" "Ha, you really DID forget. You are still an idiot, aren't you? So sad. Tsk… You could have gotten that person killed anytime by now." "Are you mocking me?" "Sort of, but do you even care about the person I'm talking about?" "My only friends are Naruto and Sakura." "…" "Wait, YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH SAKURA'S ABSENCE!!" "Like you'd want to know," Itachi said before he left. Sasuke got pissed off and jumped out in the window to follow Itachi. Upon following him, he released kunai from his pouch to attack Itachi but Itachi didn't get scathed or hit by any. Sasuke pulls out a Chidori attack on him but Itachi cancelled it. "How did you…" "Ha, you don't know anything." Itachi teleported away, leaving Sasuke clueless of where he went. "Darn that Itachi. He's still up to no good, considering that we DO live under one roof now. How I regretted myself for not killing him. Bad habits sure die hard…"


End file.
